Tell me why
by Yasira-chan
Summary: This is a sad story. To make it happy, give a review. T for swearing. I felt sad, so I wrote this. Don't blame me. It is not really scary, just a bit a tear-maker, and a alarming factor.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sad story. It may end happy, if you guys want it to be. Review your view to make a happy ending. Don't review to make a sad one.  
**

Tell me why. Why did this happen? Was it?.. It was...

* * *

"Natsu!"

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu said as he opened the window. He had to go home to Happy.

"I- I love you!"

"What!"

"I do! I love you Natsu!"

"I-I love you to!" he kissed her.

"WHAT!?" Erza screamed, they were at the guild, and told them they were dating.

"Really?"

"No, you're joking!" Everyone turned to Lisanna. ( She is evil here)

"Ha ha! Very funny!"

"We're not joking!"

"But, Natsu, I love you!" Lisanna cried.

**That is when bad things started happening.**

Lisanna hadn't been to the guild in days. She was studying magic in the forest. Mira said it was to keep her mind busy.

**Lucy got a note.  
**

"What!?" Lucy cried, who would send this?

_Fuckerfilla._

_Fuck you. _

_You die in hell._

_Rot alone._

_Die by glass._

_Scream in pain as your friends kill you._

(I found this online)

Tears streaked down Lucy's cheeks, and Natsu hugged her,

"Who wrote this?"

"No idea!"

**She gets abused.**

What! What is this? Someone has written on my hand! It says,

_Fuck you._

Who did this? Why? How?

Wait, it's red... IT WAS CUT IN!

"Why?"

**She "dies"**

"I'm gonna beat you Natsu!"

"No, I'm better at this video game!"

"I'm not gonna lose!"

"HA HA! I WON!"

The screen lit up,

**DIE IN HELL LUCY FUCKIFILLA!**

**"**Why? Lucy asked, why?

**Lucy rots alone.**

"Did you do this Luce?"

"What?"

"Punch Happy?"

"No, I didn't punch him!"

"He said you did."

"I didn't!" Everyone glared at her,

"Apparently," Mira spoke up, "You teased Lisanna because you got Natsu first!"

"I didn't!"

"Lucy, we're over."

"What? Natsu?"

"Rot alone Lucy Fuckefilla."

Why? Tell me why?

**Beaten by friends.**

Everyone avoided her. Mira spread humorous, Lisanna came back. She was happier than ever. One day she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked,

"YOU BITCH!" Lisanna yelled,

"W-wha-"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SENT THOSE NOTES, WEREN'T YOU!"

"No!"

"YOU BEAT ME UP!"

"I-I didn't!"

"WHAT!" Mira yelled, "BEAT UP MY SISTER? I'LL KILL YOU LUCY!" She transformed and punched Lucy, and Lucy got up and dashed away,

"AFTER HER!" Erza shouted, angry.

TELL ME WHY! Lucy cried, running away, everyone was throwing attacks at her, she was bleeding, and broken, but managed to lose them.

"Wonder why they're attacking?"

Lisanna! It was her!

"Well, I studied charm, mind control! They'll never be the same! Only true sadness for you, they'll beat you up, for something that I made up!"

"Why! Tell my why?"

"Bitches suffer, the end." Lisanna smiled, "You won't be killed, don't worry."

Lucy cried and ran home.

**Die by glass.**

This is hell! I'm being chased by my friends, and they hate me!

TAP, TAP, TAP!

Lucy turned, to see Natsu at the window, in flames, WHY?

"Lucy, you bitch!" Mira smashed though the window, the master trying to stop her,

"Lucy, they're under a spell, run!" Makarov yelled, but only to be thrown back to the guild by a grumpy Natsu. Cana, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna and Happy came into her room, then with Lisanna laughing, they began to throw attacks at her.

Blood splattered the walls. Lucy was crying. She had enough, she was broken, and wanted to die. There was no place for her. No more friends. In fact why don't we get rid of the pathetic thing being beaten? (This is a scene out of Limit), I'll end her with my own hands. No one to love, if she had no guild, she should just disappear. She grabbed a piece of glass and held it to her neck.

"No! Lucy!" She heard Makarov and Lisanna cry, the spell was now taken off her friends, but too late. She had decided. No Natsu, love or friends, she would disappear into nothing.

"LUCE!"

She cut her neck. A clean blow to kill her.

"I love you all..." She fell, to the screams of her family. Most of all, Natsu.

"Die Lisanna..." Lucy was fading, saying her last words.

"I love you, you hate me, Natsu..." Gone. In a flash. His life, their lives came crumbling down.

"NOOOOOOOOO! LUCYYYYYYYY!" The screams saddened all hearts.

They turned to Lisanna, she was trembling.

"Lisanna.." They all whispered, Lisanna had no control over them.

"AHHH!"

So much for Family...

**What me to change it? Sorry, I cried when writing this, I felt so sad... I wrote this because I had too much horror in my mind. If you want me to write a happy ending, tell me. I am sorry, I do not usually write like this.**


	2. Happy ending! Yeah, I'm nice?

**Over 40 views! Either you were too disturbed, or guest, or couldn't be bothered, someone asked for a happy ending. Three people PMed me, so yeah.**

"AH!" I screamed, as I jerked up, wasn't I dead? I felt my neck, a small cut... But I used all my strength! How... I turned to see remains of body spattered over the walls, who was it?

"Lisanna?" Asked the remains as I crawled over and inspected the body. There were signs of a dark spell controlling her, so that is what lead to her actions. Lucy swallowed, who had killed her?

"Lucy?" She turned to see a pale Mira, covered in...

"Eek!" Lucy screamed, slamming into her bed, Mira, why?

"Don't hurt me!" I screamed, scrambling up the wall, trying to get away, she had already killed Lisanna, caused me to try commit suicide,

"Leave me alone!"

"Calm down Luce."

I turned to see a bloody Natsu.

"STAY AWAY!" I screamed, falling into Lisanna's remains,

"We won't hurt you-"

"Lisanna, she's dead! You killed her!"

They swallowed,

"To avenge your death."

"I chose to die! You hated me!"

"We were controlled."

"No killing family Natsu! You said you'd protect them!"

"Wake up Lucy!"

"You're a beast! All of you!"

"Luce, earth calls you!"

"What?" Lucy screamed jumping up out of her- covers? She was in bed?

"We have a mission in half an hour, and you seemed to have a bad dream."

"It was a dream... Only a dream..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing, I thought my dream was real, that's all..."

"That sometimes happens to me."

"What about?"

"Nothing.." Natsu blushed, they were about him and Lucy dating...

"I'm taking a bath!"

"Sure."

"Don't peek on me perv."

"Whatever..." What did Lucy dream of? Oh well, I'll ask her later...

**Nice ending? Please smile if you cried, it was just a dream. :) Did I have you sad or what?**

**Not my best work,**

**Yasira**


End file.
